


Break Free From Your Lies

by yanderekirklandchan



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), I Want To Break Free (Song), Queen (Band)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Family, Light Angst, Non-Consensual Spanking, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:25:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderekirklandchan/pseuds/yanderekirklandchan
Summary: It is Christmas in the Queen family household and it is Freddie's least favourite time of year. She can't afford to pay for presents and food and goodness knows what else. Her daughter is making the same mistakes she did, her mum has stopped caring and her Granny Deacy is always so grumpy. When she meets a new man, her life just might change for the better.((Christmas in the I Want To Break Free music video family, where the characters are actually real and a real familyFreddie-MumRoger-ChildBrian-Freddie's mumJohn-Freddie's grandmother))





	Break Free From Your Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Christmas fic. It's not that Christmassy

Freddie groaned miserably when the damned alarm in her mother’s room rang. No matter how many times the thing exploded or burst into flames it still wouldn’t break! Her mum had had the thing for as long as she could remember, it had been the first thing Freddy had heard every single day of her miserable life. And wasn’t that just tragic? She’d never spent a night away from home, not one! Never a girls night out with friends; she’d not had any since she’d gotten pregnant, none of the fake arse bitches could stand the thought of baby puke on their Gucci sweaters. No romantic date nights with boyfriends or, heaven forbid, a husband. Not family holidays, they couldn’t even afford to put food on the table without sucking the government’s dick for benefits. She hadn’t even passed out on the bar somewhere or woken up in a ditch. No, it was always her fucking mum’s psycho alarm clock.

Freddie frowned when she heard scrambling and excited screaming downstairs, what he hell was going on? Normally, it wasn’t another hour or so till either Rogerina or Granny Deacy got up. Usually she had to chase the pair out of bed with a stick. Then she remembered. Fuck. It was Christmas. How predictable, the only time those two get out of bed was for gifts. Well, they’d better fucking like it, they didn’t know who she’d had to blow to buy them–she wished she was joking. Christmas... It was the bane of her life. They could not afford to pay rent, school expenses, for clothes, for food, for heating, gas, electricity. They. Did. Not. Have. Money. But magically once a year she was expected to pull a banquet dinner out of he arse and goodness knows how many presents. The cherry on top: she had to spend the whole day with the family that drove her insane.

Sighing miserably, Freddie got out of bed, pulling on her favourite black mini skirt and pink jumper before Rogerina decided to barge in on her half dressed. How did her life turn out like this? Pregnant at 15, trusting the boy who’d ‘always be there, babes' but ran without looking back at the + on the pregnancy test. Dropped out of school to look after a baby, no time for work because of the damn baby, putting her blood sweat and tears to make the fucking baby happy and healthy. And what does that baby do? Make all the same mistakes as her! The worst bit was her mother Bri and grandmother Deacy had made the exact same mistakes and she hadn’t learnt from them either. Still, she was really worried about Rogerina. Fucking hell, her Santa list said: my virginity back, an abortion that doesn’t hurt, Danny to love me back, a man with a big dick and money. Well, at least she had the sense to want a man with money. She’d seen the list and subtly asked her if she was pregnant but she’d said no. Thank fuck! She must have just been planning ahead.

Freddie closed her eyes, leaning on the doorframe for strength. Oh, how she hated her life. Her mother hated her, she barely talked to her since she’d ran off with Richard Cordal in school. Wasn’t becoming pregnant punishment enough? Apparently not, she still got the silent treatment most days. It was like her mother had lost the will to live, she just lay on the sofa and slept. Sometimes, she looked dead. It was creepy. Then there was Granny Deacy. She full on hated the lot of them! It was her house and she saw them all as an infestation, she also thought she owned them because she owned the house. Well, she didn’t technically own it anymore and Freddie had the right to stay, she paid rent! Mostly Granny Deacy just glared at them all in disgust, as if she was better than them with her authentic fur scarf. But if she was really mad she wasn’t above putting any of them over her knee. Freddy shivered at the thought, her spankings hurt the worst.

Her mum still spanked her too, it was ridiculous! She was thirty, she was a mother, how was her daughter supposed to listen to her and respect her when she had watched her getting an arse whooping more times than she could count? Well, that was the one good thing about Granny Deacy, she scared the hell out of Rogerina. The child didn’t listen to anyone but her grandmother. Freddie couldn’t for the life of her work out why! Maybe it was because she spanked her? Only, when Freddie tried spanking her she’d just laugh! Maybe it was because Granny Deacy actually seemed to like her and spoilt her rotten. But when Freddie tried being nice to Rogerina she took advantage of it.

Rogerina was a worse headache than those two combined. She’d storm through the house screaming ‘I hate you', throw things, swear like a sailor and take dicks up her like coins in a vending machine. Freddie used to get complaints from the headmaster of her school about her sexual escapades until one day they mysteriously stopped. Freddie rolled her eyes, she knew what that meant. The bastard was fucking her precious little angel. Quite frankly she was beyond caring. She just wanted to leave this fucking family! And she would. Christmas was a time for joy, right? Well, tonight was mamma's time to have fun.

She had a date, the first date she’d had since Rogerina's father. Sure, she’d had sex since then (quite a lot, really) but she didn’t think that being pressed up against a pub wall counted as a date. She’d met a man in the supermarket the other day. She’d been waiting in the expensive alcohol section for someone to break something and be forced to buy it, they always threw the thing straight after and that was the perfect time to take it. You learnt tricks like that when all you had to pay for food for the week was 10p and your vagina. Well, in the posh alcohol section she’d met a posh guy, he wore a watch that cost more than she spent in a year. He wasn’t exactly sore on the eyes either. He was a bit older, but only a bit. She was thirty, he was forty three. Still, she liked the mature look his smattering of grey hairs gave him. The only slightly weird thing was that he was almost as old as her mother and father. Well, that was a common problem with teen pregnancy, there was such a small age gap between you and your mother. He was dreamy, though, not old, wrinkled and sour like her mum. He even invited her to a rich person restaurant, he was paying. Having found a little bit of her ever lost will to live, Freddie walked down stairs to face her family.  
*******  
“Mummy, mummy, look! Granny Deacy got me a pearl necklace!” Rogerina exclaimed excitedly, holding the thing right in Freddie’s’s face. Freddy grimaced, trying to smile.  
“Yes, my love, very nice. Where she gets the money from, I don’t know. She never has any when I’m paying rent.” Freddie glared at the old woman who glared right back with more force, hand touching her belt threateningly. Freddie shivered, deciding to let it drop, nothing was worth getting in an argument with Granny Deacy.

“Nanny Bri! Nanny Bri! Isn’t it glorious? Everyone will be looking at me!” she was positively glowing, holding the expensive accessory up to her chest.  
“Yes, dear, that’s what I’m worried about. Aren’t people grabbing at your chest enough already?” Freddie’s mother commented dryly. “Just like your mother.” She muttered under her breath.  
Freddie’s nostrils flared “Mother! Don’t talk like that about me or my daughter.”  
“Freddie!” she mimicked her tone, crossing her arms “If you don’t shut your big gob the only thing you’ll be getting this Christmas is a thrashing.”  
Freddie huffed “The only thing I want this Christmas is to be rid off the lot of you.” She uttered under her breath.  
“What?” her mother said sternly. Freddie paled, looking up nervously, both her mother and grandmother looked ready to have her. She swallowed and quickly diverted attention.

“Hey, Rogerina, my sweet.” She said, walking as far away from the pair as she could “Look under the tree! There’s more for you.”  
“Ooh!” the girl exclaimed excitedly, crawling back to the tree, giving them all a view of her knickers that nobody asked for. It wasn’t a tree, per se, they couldn’t afford one. To improvise, she’d glued some branches to a clothing wrack, it worked well enough. The decorations were beer bottle lids–that they definitely had enough of.

Freddie sat on the edge of the chair, ‘Oo'ing and ‘Aa’ing whenever Rogerina showed her a present she’d gotten. Really, though, her mind was miles away. She imagined her date that night, what’d it be like? A handsome gentleman who respected her and had money to boot; she’d never had that in her life. She really, really liked the man. David, his name was. She’d chatted, gotten to know him, they’d called a few times. She sighed, twirling a gelled strand of hair around her finger, she loved him. She’d only known him a week but... She'd fallen in love. This time it wasn’t like her teenage disasterous relationships or her flings in bars. No, this time she knew it was for real. If this went well her life would change forever. She could walk out the door and leave it all. She could finally have the life she’d always longer for. To be loved, to be allowed to look after herself, to not have to worry about being evicted, to be cared for. Most importantly: to not be taken for granted anymore.

“Mum?” Rogerina’s words snapped her out of her daze.  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“I got you a present too!” she said sweetly, looking up at her with big blue eyes.  
Freddie’s heart softened a little “Aw, thank you my dear. You really didn’t have to– AHHH!” she screamed in horror at the item shed unwrapped: a pregnancy test.  
“Oh nononono no. No. No way. No.” She shook her head in denial. This couldn’t be happening. Rogerina looked at her in confused concern.

“Mummy? Are you alright?”  
Alright?! How could she be alright? Her baby girl was pregnant! Her little darling had thrown her life away to some man! She was going to spend the rest of her days living with her mother and grandmother, just like her, alone and unwanted and unloved. It was too sad! It was a tragedy! It was–  
“Negative, you nitwit.” Granny Deacy glared up at her from her seat. Did she ever have any other expression? Freddie could have kissed the old hag because she was right! The pregnancy test was negative, her little baby girl still had a chance!  
“Oh. Oh, thank you, Rog, my baby girl. I’d like the same gift next year, please.” She chuckled nervously, still shaken.

Yup. She needed out of this life.  
*******  
“But muuuummm!”  
“No buts, Rogerina, we can’t afford lunch. We have to get it from here.” Freddie pinched the bridge of her nose in a futile attempt to wane off a headache.  
“But it’s Christmas!”  
“It’s soup kitchen or no lunch at all. I’ve been saving for money for dinner and I’ve bought you a lovely one but I can’t afford lunch! We simply have no money.” Freddie explained for the thousandth time.  
Rogerina pouted, crossing her arms brattily and dragging her heels “It’s embarrassing! None of my friends have to go to the soup kitchen. They volunteer at the soup kitchen!”  
“Well, none of your friends are scraping the line between poor and destitute.”  
Rogerina scrunched up her nose, temporarily distracted by having to work out what those words meant.

Freddie picked up a tray, turning the corner before freezing, making a small squeaking sound. Standing right there was David. Maybe he hadn’t seen her? She could make a break for it and...  
“Hey, Freddie!” David smiled warmly, waving her over. She gritted her teeth and tried to look happy or, at least, not like a deer in the headlights.  
“David? Is that you? Hullo! What a pleasure it is too see you, darling!” she exclaimed, rushing over to him. She smiled when he leant down and gave her a chaste kiss. Oh, she could get used to this.

“I didn’t know you volunteered here.” He said with a smile. Volunteered? Yes. Yes, the could work.  
She laughed nervously “Yeah, sure I do! Every Christmas, me and my family.”  
“Well, these good for nothing homeless bums are lucky to have such a pretty face waiting on them. Had I known, I’d have started being lazy and stop working ages ago.” He said casually. Freddie frowned, surely he was being ironic? She laughed nervously again.  
“Well... We’d better get to work, then. Are you volunteering too?”  
“Oh, no, I’d never do a thing like that. I donate a thousand a year to this place, looks good in the papers.”  
Papers? Thousand? How rich was this guy? This was good news, though, he wasn’t staying so she didn’t have to keep up the act much longer.

“Aww, you’re going? So soon?” she said, batting her eyelashes and pouting.  
“Yes, honey bun.” He kissed her again “I’ll see you tonight, though.”  
She smiled, earnestly this time “See you tonight.”  
She watched as he left, sighing softly. How was she supposed to wait till tonight? She turned around, when he was gone, to see one horrified face of her daughter and one angry face of her mother.  
“Mum... Ew. This is so embarassing!” Rogerina exclaimed, storming off. Freddie sighed and shook her head. Kids.

“’See you tonight’? You’re leaving us on Christmas? You cold bitch. Better things to do? Volunteering, are you? Embarrassed, are you? Of your family? Your class?” her mother sneered “I didn’t raise you to be a bigot, Fareeda!” she exclaimed, grabbing her around the waist and swatting at her bottom.  
“Ow OW! Mum! Mum, stop it! This is so embarrassing, we’re in public. Stop!” she exclaimed, trying to squirm out of her grasp. Surprisingly, she let go.  
“You’re right. You don’t deserve this.”  
Freddie raised an eyebrow suspiciously “Really?” It was never that easy.

Her mother stared at her for a second before turning around.  
“Mum! Mum! Mum, come here!” she called.  
Freddie paled, grabbing her mother “No! No, please, mum! Don’t tell Granny, she’ll kill me!”  
Freddie begged but it was futile, her mother kept calling till Granny Deacy came.  
“What? What is this ungodly racket about?” she scowled grumpily. Freddie sighed, she wasn’t in a good mood. This was going to be painful.  
Her mother folder her arms “Freddie here thinks she’s better than us. She lied to her gentleman friend that she was volunteering here. She kept making out with the man like a whore and to top it off she’s going off to spend Christmas with him. She’s abandoning us.”  
Freddie shifted uncomfortably. Well, it sounded bad when you said it like that.

Granny Deacy glared at her. From across the room, Rogerina returned so she could watch the scene with a smug grin.  
“Better than us, eh? Abandoning us, eh? Bringing shame on the family, hm? Come here you little...” she grabbed Freddie tightly, though she tried to run and get out of her grip. How could someone so old be so strong? To her dismay, she pulled her skirt straight up. In front of everyone! She must be really mad.  
“Please, I’m sorry! It’s not like that, let me explain!” she tried but to no avail. She was pressed against the counter and Granny Deacy started to spank her. She tried to stay silent and still, especially with such a large audience, but she just couldn’t. Granny Deacy really did have a very painful hit. Freddie burried her face against the table in embarrassment when people watched laughed and whistled, some even clapping and cheering. When the smacks suddenly stopped, Freddie frowned suspiciously.  
“OW!” She cried out loudly when another hit landed, far more painful than any of the previous ones. She’d started using the bloody belt!

Freddie whimpered miserably, she hated Christmas.  
*******  
“Oh, come in, darling! You’ve walked me all this way you may as well stay for a coffee.”  
“Alright. Anything to spend more time with you, angel.” David smiled.  
Freddie ushered the man in happily. The date had gone amazingly, even if sitting had been very painful the whole time. David was the best, he was so nice so funny so compassionate. Hopefully, her family wouldn’t ruin things. It was late, they should be sleeping.

Walking in, she was surprised to see her daughter sitting on the couch.  
“Rogerina? What’re you doing up?”  
Rogerina blinked blearily, obviously tired “Mummy? I was waiting for you...” she yawned. Freddie felt a pang of guilt, remorseful for the first time for leaving them alone.  
She walked over to her little girl and kissed her head “Yes, baby. I’m sorry for leaving you, so sorry.”  
She chuckled tiredly “I’d have thought so after that whooping Granny gave you.”  
Freddie huffed “Cheeky girl.” She kissed her cheek “Keep David company while I go put on the kettle, will you?”  
Rogerina nodded, watching her mum go.

She turned to the stranger “Hi. I’m Rogerina.” She extended a hand. The man didn’t take it.  
“Clear the table, will you?” he said roughly.  
Rogerina was taken aback “O-Okay.” She stood and started to clear the table, bending over to pick up the dirty plates and left overs from dinner. She yelped in alarm when she felt hands on her bottom. She spun to look at the man with wide, scared eyes though she tried to look mad.  
“Why did you do that?” she glared.  
He rolled his eyes “Oh, don’t put up am act. I know your type. In fact, I’ve seen you specifically around. Tell me, how much do you want? I’ll give you enough for you to be able to eat tomorrow, how’s that sound?” he said in a patronising voice, grabbing at her skirt.

She squeaked in alarm, pulling her skirt down and pushing him away “Stop it! How dare you touch me like that? You’re not allowed!”  
“Not allowed? Child, you’re poor and useless and a girl, what function do you think you have in this world other than to please men like me? You–” he never managed to finish because he was punched so hard he fell off the sofa.  
“How dare you!” Freddie exclaimed, seething with anger “How dare you speak to my daughter like that! Get out.”

David frowned “What?”  
“Get out! Get out of my house right now!”  
“Not your house!” Granny Deacy yelled down from upstairs.  
“Get out of my grandmother’s house right now!” she amended.  
He scoffed “You’re kicking me out? You? Do you realise how much money you’re losing? You definitely need it.”  
“Money isn’t everything, you pig! I have more than you’ll ever have. I have dignity, kindness, a family who I love with all my heart and that loves me!” she smirked “Besides, I’ll be getting plenty enough money when I sue you for sexual harassment!”  
David gaped at her, staying frozen.  
“Get. Out.” She repeated firmly. This time, he fled.

Freddie turned to her daughter, pulling her into her arms “Oh, my baby. Oh, my poor sweet baby girl, what’d he do to you?”  
“I-I’m okay, mum.” Rogerina said in a shaken voice.  
Freddie tutted “That bastard! I’m sorry, I brought him into our home... Rogerina, look at me?” she held her chin up “He was wrong for doing that, okay? No one is allowed to do that to you without your permission. Being poor and a woman doesn’t make you any less and you are definitely not worthless. Just because you are sexually active doesn’t make you a ‘whore’ or a bad person and no one should frown upon you for it. Alright? You’re my gorgeous little girl and you’re perfect.”  
“Yes, mummy.”  
Freddie hugged her daughter close, stroking her hair gently. He never wanted to leave her side.

“Mummy?” she said timidly after a moment.  
“Yes, my dear.”  
“Do you really want to leave us?”  
Freddie shook her head “No, my dear. I know I say I do but I don’t meant it. You’re my life, my world, I love all of you so so much. You’re my family.”  
Rogerina smiled happily and hugged her back.

Freddie heard a noise on the staircase and looks up to see her mum and Granny Deacy watching with a proud smile. She shook her head incredulously, maybe her life wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit rushed. Is it okay? Idk please tell me what you think. Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
